The Play
by belustar
Summary: My First MBC story! See what happens when Danny and Sam are selected to be the next Romeo and Juliet in the schools play Danny/Sam and Chris/Cathy
1. The Auditions

**Chapter 1: The Auditions**

Danny's pov

What is it love for? Because, I really cant find it very necessary. Cause it hurts.

And why I have to be in love with that kind of girl? She is totally my opposite! Why I have to love her so much?

But, unfortunately, I do. Im in love with Sam. I've always be.

And you know whtas the worst? That I pretended to like Wendy just to make her feel jelouse!!! But nothing. She really hates me I guess.

I'd never been perfect. The problem is, that she is. At least for me.

For me she is perfect.

I hate how much I love her, and I cant get her out of my mind, trust me, I have tried.

But I guess that "The Danny" is not that great.

Ah…ok, there she comes. With Cathy and Chris.

"Hi guys" I said

"Oh hi Danny" Sam answered "Have you heard of these new play that Mr. Thomson will give us?" she asked

"Mr. Thomson? From the drama club?" I asked

"Yeah! Romeo and Juliet, im not sure what is it about, but people says its great, so, Mr Thomson might be a great writer!" said Cathy excited

"Uh…Cathy, Mr Thomson didn't create Romeo and Juliet. It was Shakespeare, an old writer." Explained Chris

"Oh. Whatever, I want to audition to be Romeo!"

Sam coffed. "Juliet"

"Oh, Juliet, that's it!" said Cathy

"Well, Im sure I can be Romeo, im a great actor!" I said. Maybe if I was Romeo, some of all the girls in the school would be Juliet, and, I could try to get Sam out of my head.

"I'll audition too" said Sam

No! C'mon!!! She cannot audition! What if she wons? I will have to stay single all my life?

"I didn't knew you liked to act" Chris said

"Oh, I do. But I suck."

Well, I guess if she sucks at acting, she wouldn't win that thing.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh! We've got to go to drama if we want to audition!" shouted Sam, desperately. She never was late.

We started to run to drama and I stoped to look at Chris.

"You come?" I asked

"Oh, no thanks. I really don't like to act"

"But you'll see me, and youll see how good actor I am"

"True! I need to laugh a little bit!" he teased me

The drama auditions were great, and, obviously, I was great. But I had a problem.

Sam was great too.

"Well…" started Mr. Thomson "Now I will say the cast for Romeo and Juliet"

I bit my lip.

"Juliet Capulet will be…"

Please no Sam, please no Sam!!!

"…Sam"

"What a heck?!" I shouted

"Yay!!!" exclaimed Sam

"Any problem with that Daniel?"

"Uh…no sir." I said

"As I was saying, Sam will play Juliet, and Romeo Montague will be…"

Please no me, please no me.

"…Danny"

"WHAT A HELL?!!" shouted Sam and I before I fainted.


	2. What do you want Kevin?

**Author's note: First of all, I want to say thanks a lot to all the readers! I really thought nobody would read this story… And, I have to say sorry because of my grammar. Im from Argentina, and I speak in Spanish…so, I'm not good at Inglish. But I love to write!!! ;)**

**Chapter 2: What do you want Kevin?**

Sam's pov

I dont belive in love. Just like that.

I just don't thing love is something for a girl like me. So uptight all the time.

No, I really don't think is something for me.

Though I try and I try to be different, but…I just cant.

Sometimes I just wish to be…I don't know, like…Danny. Hes just so nice, so cool and free. And I have to control every single aspect of my life.

I've never been in love. Or I think so. Actually, I really don't know what love is. If I were in in love, I wouldn realize it. I guess all boys are like the same for me.

Except for one. But, I cant be in love with him.

I just feel…better with him than with other boys, but like I said before, im not in love with him.

I guess I just like his brown hair and his beautifull green eyes, but nothing more.

Wait, I also think is kind of cute his smile.

But there is no love. I guess.

And now, here I am. Waiting him to come from the nursery. He fainted when we discovered that we were going to be Romeo and Juliet tomorrow at the school's play.

How I feel about this?

I really don't care. We just got to…kiss. But said it was going to be a little kiss.

Wait a minute! That means that my first kiss will be with Danny???

Yes! I mean, No….

_You don't like him, you don't like him. _

Cathy was with Chris with Mr. Smith, he was going to show them something he find. He said it was kind of…blue gum in the grass.

I offered to stay with Danny, waiting for him.

I was putting some of my books in my locker when I saw someone staring at me.

"What do you want Kevin?" I asked to the big, blonde leader of the basketball team.

"Oh, nothing at all sweetheart" he answered

"So, can you please go now?" I said looking into his black eyes

"Ok. Yes, I want something. As you know, im the hottest guy in the school, without mentioning that I am the most popular boy in school also…"

Blah, blah, blah….go to the point you pig!

"…and, people says you're the hottest girl in school" he said, smirking at me

I blushed. But then I fumed.

"So…? What do you want?" I asked him

"I know you don't want to be my girlfriend…wait, you don't want to right?"

"Of course not!!!" I shouted

"Ok, ok… but, I now you're playing Juliet tomorrow…"

Oh no.

"…so I have to play Romeo" he finished

"Im sorry, but Danny is going to play Romeo" I said, smirking

"Why do you want that looser to play Romeo?"

"I don't want him!" I lie. Wait! I wasn't lying! I WASN'T LYING! Or was I ?

"…but he likes acting and im not going to ruin it for him" I said , AND I WASN'T LYING!!!

"Look _gorgeous, _here is the deal: You convince to give me the roleor our friend Danny will be destroyed by all my team."

"Wait, wait wait. You cant do that!" I said

"Oh, of course I can! Just look…" and, while clapping his hands he shouted "Guys!"

OH MY GOSH

In a second, all the blonde guys of the basketball team were in front of me

"What do you say? We'll kick Danny's butt?" asked Kevin

And then I heard comments such as: "Sure, Kev" or "Yay!"

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"That's what I wanted to hear darling!" shouted Kevin "You can go now, guys"

And, as Kevin said, the team went away.

It was time for me to explain something to him

"Firs of all, don't call me names. My name is Sam. S-A-M. Second, im doing this just because I don't want Danny to get hurt, and if I tell him, he will think I don't belive he cant defend himself. And third…"

"Hold on, girl. Do you think he can defend himself from us?" asked Kevin

I bit my lip.

"Mmh…"

"You see? He cant do anything with that skinny body!"

"Shut up!" I shouted

"I gotta go, see ya…In the play…hope your lips taste so goo as mine do…"

And then, he was gone.

What was I supposed to do? I didn't wanted Kevin to be Romeo, but, I didn't wanted Danny to get hurt!!!

Oh man, this sucks!

I waited for Danny to come, and then I went to Cathy's house. He went to Chris's one.

"Hi Cath" I said, waving my hand

"Oh hi Sam!!! I cant belive what happen! You really have to kiss Danny? That's incredible!" the blonde and optimistic Rhapsodian girl said.

"Yeah, I know. But can we talk about something else? What did you foun with your grandpa?"

"Oh look!" she said giving me part of the broken door. It had some of that blue gum on it. "Chris said it was from the Twinkles"

"Whats that?" I asked, confused

"Aliens, we don't know what they're doing here, but Chris said they wanted to conquer the human race!"

I looked at her, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe that's why they're here." She said, smiling

I sighed.

"These is everything we have?" I asked looking at the strange gum

"Yes. But there is no sight of them. Oh! I have to tell you something!"

"Say it girl!" I said happily, I just wanted to get Kevin and Danny out of my mind

"Well, when I was with Chris…

_When we finished talking about the Twinkles he said._

"_And…are you going to go to the prom?"_

"_What prom?" I asked him_

"_Well…there's going to be a prom the night after the play."_

"_And what is it?" I asked confused_

"_Well, people dance…together."_

"_Oh my gosh! There has to be a lot of space in there!" I said_

"_No, Cathy, I mean, in couples. Couples of two. And I was wondering if.."_

"_Can you go with me? I really need to go to know what is it about!" I said_

"_Oh, sure I will. Wow. This was easier than what I thought" he laughed_

And that's it. Im going with Chris!"

"Cathy, do you know what this mean? Chris likes you!"

"What? Really? He does?!" my best friend asked

"Of course he does. I mean, I suspected it, but now he confirmed it! He likes you!"

"That's so totally cute!"

"And…do you like him?" I asked her

"Wait. If you mean i think about him every single time of my life and I feel kind of nervous when I see him…Yes, I do!" she shouted

"Oh my Gosh!!!"

"Yay!"

We started to shout and dance, before I reamember something.

"But… there's a problem"

"What?" Cathy asked

"I don't have a partner for the prom" 

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review and I'll know!!!**

**Thanks a lot!!!**


	3. The Broken heart of a kidnapped boy

**Authors note: Thanks for all the comments! H****ere in Argentina today I returned to school from winter holidays, so I think its going to be harder to update the story so quick. But I'll do my best ;)**

**Chapter 3 "The broken heart of a kidnapped boy"**

Dannys pov

"Hi Chris!" I said when I went into his house

"Oh hi Danny. Whats up?" said my best friend

I didn't even think of asking him about that thing of the blue gum Mr. Smith found. I had most important things in mind.

"Whats up?! First of all I have to kiss Sam!"

"Hold on Danny. I though you'll be happy!"

"I am happy. But…its just that…I don't know, what if she…doesn't want to?" I said, worried

"Have you talk about this with her?" he asked me

"Not at all. But I need to."

"Oh cmon! What happened to my Danny? The one that is always sure of himself!" he shouted

I analyzed his question.

"Yeah. Yeah I think you're right! Why would Sam hate me? Im sure she's all over me!All chics do!" I exclaimed

"That's the Danny I know!"

"Im going to tell her the truth. Im going to tell Sam I love her!!!"

"Finally!!!" said Chris pressing a bottom that was in the wall of his bedroom.

The wall opened showing a box, a box that said: _**"Things that Danny will…**_

Oh no. This cant be true!!! Cmon! Does Chris know me _that_ much?

_**"Things that Danny will need when he decides to tell Sam the truth"**_

"Are you kidding right?" I asked him

"Nop. Just open the box" he said, smiling

I opened it and I founded some roses , chocolates and perfumes that Sam would love.

"Roses? How did you know that she loves roses?" I asked him

"I've been his friend since kindergarden. And, by the way, how do _you_ know it?" he asked me with a smirk

I put my hand in my knee, ashamed. We knew I didn't knew her since kindergarden, but…I guess it was too obvious that I was in love with her.

"Do you mean you made this since you discovered that…"

"Yes. I knew it since I know you." He answered

"You're the best bro!" I shouted pushing his shoulder

"Thanks. Oh! And I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well, I think im in love with Cathy"

"Well that's no surprise either! Have you seen your face when you look at her?" I asked while I make that face.

"Please dont do that faces again" he sighed "Im going to go to the prom with her"

"The prom!!! I forgot about it! I will invite Sam now!"

"Youre the man!"

"The Danny" I laughed

I took the roses and I went home to read my lines. Tomorrow was the big day. And im not referring to the play. I was going to tell Sam I love her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was here.

Sam was going to melt with my new attitude.

The Danny was here.

I went to her locker and I couldn't find her.

"Where is Sam, Cathy?" I asked my blonde friend

"Oh, practicing the play, I think you should go with Mr Thomson too"

"Thanks"

And, with the roses in my hands, I went to the school's theatre.

I open the door.

And the flowers fell from my hands.

Yes. She was there.

But with Kevin.

And they were kissing.

"You see Mr Thomson? Kevin is perfect for Romeo's role" she said after kissing him, looking at the drama teacher with a big smile in her face. I really couldn't understand that smile, it was like…not real.

But I couldn't think about that in that moment.

I felt how my eyes were wet.

I run from there after kicking that stupid roses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I went through the corridors, and I heard how Chris said: "Danny are you ok?"

I ignored him. I had to go from there.

I run and I really didn't even see were I was going.

Suddenly, I lost.

How could I loose in the school?

I was in a dark room. A room I never visited before.

I heard a noise.

I wasn't alone as I thought.

I looked to the floor, and I saw a shadow. I couldn't identify it. But it wasn't a human

"Who's in there?" I asked

I took my gun from my schoolbag.

And then, I was asleep.

I just remember a blue gum that covered my eyes before I fainted.

**So what do you think? **

**Me: Hi Danny!**

**Danny: Oh, hi**

**Cathy: HIIIIIIII**

**Chris: Hi sweetheart**

**Me: Oh, Chris! Reamember you're Cathy's boyfriend now**

**Chris: I actually was talking to her**

**Me: Oh, right**

**Cathy: I love you too Chris!!!**

**Me: You guys are so cute! BUT WHERE THE HECK IS SAM? CAUSE SHE AND DANNY ARE THE MAIN COUPLE HERE!!!!**

***Cathy starts crying***

**Chris: Oh, dont cry sweetie, forget about this stupid author**

**Me: Can you go now? Thanks**

**Sam: Im here!**

**Me: Finally!!! **

**Danny: Im not going to talk to you, Sam**

**Sam: Whats his problem?**

**Me: Maybe, that you kissed Kevin**

**Sam: But thats just cause...**

**Me: Dont say it!!! He will know it in a future chapter!!! And let me say, that you're the perfect couple**

**Danny and Sam: No we are not!!!**

**Me: You are for me, and its my story!!! Buahahahaha!!!!**


	4. A new Romeo Wait! And the other one?

**Author note: I dont own MBC and blah, blah, blah. ****Yeah, I also hate to read the disclaimer. Whatever, thanks again for the comments!!! And i really lik this story, I think I will make a sequel. And I want you to know that it all started with a dream that I had with Sam and Danny (I love couples that both are polar opposites…like Duncan and Courtney!!! They rock!!!)**

**Chapter 4: "The new Romeo..wait, where is the other one?"**

Sams pov

Puaj! Phew! Aggg! I swer I will never do that again! So…my fist kiss was…these?

Well, I think this isn't a real kiss. Cause I didn't wanted to kiss him.

"You see Mr Thomson? Kevin is perfect for Romeos role!" I lie

"Mmh…I don't know Sam. I though you wanted Danny to be Romeo."

"But Kevin is…a better actor…" I answer.

Wow, I didn't knew how many lies I was making.

"And what if I am the substitute?" asked Kevin "If something happen to Danny, I can be Romeo"

"What? The substitute?" I asked him

"Actually, I think is a good idea, Sam. Im not going to change my Romeo, but, in the strange situation that Danny gets ill, I need a substitute." Said

"Ok, I think that's everything I needed. Thanks " said Kevin before leaving the room. He stepped on something.

"Oh, stupid flowers" he shouted "My sneakers now are all perfumed with this thing" sai

"You can leave now, Sam" said Mr. Thomson

"Yeah…ehm…thanks" I said confused

I went to the door and I found the flowers Kevin stepped on

"They are…roses" I said, admiring my favourite flowers

They were all pissed and ruined. What a shame. I love roses.

Suddenly , with my eyes I found one rose, that was in perfect state.

I took it and I put it in my pocket.

When I opened the door I saw Kevin, with his phone, talking.

"Yes, its better than what I thought. Do it now" he said, before seeing me and closing his phone.

-----------------------------------------

I went to the cafeteria, to have my lunch with my friends.

I was really confused by now.

Kevin wanted to be Danny's substitute? Why? At least Danny was going to be right, and no team would hurt him.

When I sat on my chair I saw that Danny wasn't in the table.

"Where is Danny?" asked Cathy "I thought he was in the theatre with you"

"Uh…no, I haven't see him"

"Well its 1:00 pm, in 3 hours he has to act." Said Chris

"Maybe he went home to study his lines" I suggered

"But he never loose lunch" Chris said

"He might me eating in home" said Cathy, looking at Chris with an adorable face.

Chris responded with a big smile.

"What is happening here?" I asked them with a smirk

Cathy kicked my foot under the table, she and Chris where in front of me.

When we finished lunch I said:

"I got to go home, Romeo and Juliet starts in 3 hours!"

-----------------------------------------------------

I went to the theatre earlier than the public, to have a brief review of the play.

I had my pink dress on. It was beautiful and I let my hair down. I also brougth my rose.

When I enter to the theatre I saw "the substitute" there, such as the other actors and Mr. Thomson. All where there, except for…Romeo.

I told Cathy and Chris to come earlier, so they could see the review.

The door opened.

Please be Danny, Please be Danny.

Cathy and Chris were here.

"Hi guys! Is Danny with you?"

"Uh…wasn't him with you?" asked Chris

Oh no.

I opened my clock-cellular **(*I know is not called like that, but I don't know how to say it ) **and I called him.

Nothing. Danny didn't answer.

Cathy had the idea of calling his grandpa to make him look for Danny in his house.

Mr Thomson didn't wanted to o the review without his main actor. Ten minutes passed, where we tried to call Danny, and Kevin study his lines.

Finally, Mr Thomson went mad.

"Im sorry guys" said to Chris, Cathy and I "…but we'll have to do the play with Kevin being Romeo"

"Im sure he will come in a minute" I said

"Yes, my grandpa is looking for him" said Cathy

I was very worried. Where was him?

"You know how is Danny, maybe he forget abou it…" suggested Cathy

"But he was very exited about it!" said Chris

Suddenly, our clocks-cellular rang.

It was Mr. Smith.

"Did you found him?" I asked him

"No. His house is empty. I founded a note of his parents. They are in a party, but Danny is not here." Explained Mr Smith

"He might be coming" said Cathy, optimisthic as always

"I don't know but…there is more." Said his grandpa

"What?" I asked him

"The blue gum is making a footpath to the woods."

"Where does it starts?" Chris asked Mr. Smith

"In…the West part of your school" answered him

"The West part? Nobody goes there. People says that part of the school is enchanted" said Chris

I paralyzed.

We closed our clocks-cellulars.

Mr. Thomson came with us.

"People Is in their chairs. Chris, Cathy, go with the public. We start in 20 seconds." He said before leaving.

Cathy looked at me.

"What about Danny?" she asked me

"I…I cant leave Mr. Thomson" I said

"But he must been captured" Chris said

"Im…im sorry guys, I have to do this" I said before the curtain opened

The play started and I saw from the scenery how Chris and Cathy looked at me angrily

It was time for the first kiss in the play.

"I love you Juliet" said the new Romeo

"I love you too" I said

And then, our lips get closer and closer.

I saw how Chris and Cathy were going away.

But something happened.

I felt like an idiot doing that. I shouldnt been there. Acting in that stupid play. (I love Romeo and Juliet, but Mr. Thomson change everything! None of us die in his play!)

_He_ was there. In my memmories.

Danny.

He filled my mind.

I realized it.

I love him.

I LOVE DANNY!

I pushed the new Romeo away from my face.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin

"I cant do it" I told him. Then I went to the front of the scenery and I exclaimed:

"I cant do this. I went so obsessed with this play that I forgot what is important for me"

I looked at Chris and Cathy

"My friends."

I jumped off the scenery and I run away with them, to where Mr. Smith said.

I was proud of myself.

And now we were going to save Danny.

**So? Does it sucks? Does it makes you feel buterflys in your body? (im sorry for making you read this)**

**Review and i will know!**

**What goes next? Will they find Danny? Will something important happen? **

**What about that blue gum? What will happen to Danny? And what does that Twinkers want with him?**

**And the most important question: Are you ready for it?**

**"Twinkers attack" coming soon...(maybe tomorrow)**


	5. Twinkers attack

**Authors note: OH MY GOSH!!! I love ****to write this story!!! I hope you like it too ;)**

**Again, thanks for the comments, they mean a lot for me!!!**

**Chapter 5: "Twinker's attack"**

Danny's pov

Did I mention how much I hate to love? Well, I'll repeat it, I hate how much I love Sam.

Where was i? Oh, I didn't really care about it.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself tied with a rope to a tree in the middle of the forest.

And again, I wasn't alone.

My partner was standing infront of me, looking at me, waiting for something.

And yes, as I said before, he wasn't a human.

It was a tall Alien. That might be 3 meters taller than me. And he was like a big light-blue jelly.

In the place where his face might be, they were two little eyes floating in all this jelly.

Puaj.

Whatever, i have no hope. Everything was going to be very simple.

I was going to die.

While Chris and Cathy were looking at the fantastic play.

The play that had a new Romeo acting in it.

A Romeo I was going to play.

The play that had _her_ acting in it.

It didn't bother me at all. I just was thinking in how would I die.

Maybe the alien was waiting till I started to cry and beg for my life.

Or maybe he was going to let me say my last words.

Whatever it was, I knew something.

I was not going to survive.

Suddenly, someone came.

Oh no.

It was…Kevin?

"Good luck I am faster that those stupid humans" he said to the enormous alien.

And then he…

…became one.

The transformation was pretty short.

But incredible.

Kevin was… an Alien?

"Oh hi Danny. Want to say your last words?" he asked me in his jelly form

I didn't answer him. I just waited for my time.

My last time.

My tears started falling from my eyes.

My hands started to shake.

I slowly closed my eyes…

…and my body filled with fear

…

…

…?

What? Did I die?

Wow, it was easier than what I thought.

I tried to open my eyes

Wait a minute! I have eyes?

…

…

…AUCH!!!

I felled to the ground.

And, with courage, I finally opened my eyes.

And I saw her.

…

Oh no!

Please no.

Did she die too?

Please no God, please not Sam.

Why she? Why she had to die too?

Did she…wait a minute. Chris…?

And…Cathy?

Did they all die?

They were…fighting?

With…the aliens?

I heard a voice

That called my name

Danny. Danny.

"Danny! Danny!"

It was her voice. That wanted me to wake up and start fighting with her.

I did so.

I saw the rope in the floor. They cut it.

I took my gun off and I started shooting to those Aliens

I just…couldn't belive it

I was alive?

And why were they there?

And…what happened?

Those and a hundred more questions filled my head.

"What a heck is happening?!" I asked while I was shooting

"I don't know!" shouted Sam, still shooting at those aliens that now…were more?

They were like 10 by now.

"…but I think I like it" she shouted

"Danny are you ok?" asked Chris, while he run away to my back, where he founded more of those "Twinkers" to shoot.

"Actually, I really feel this is kind of a dream" I said, while turning back to help him.

I saw how Cathy and Sam where in front of me, fighting.

"Kind of a dream? Well, im going to make you sleep again!" said one Alien. His voice was…Kevin's one.

"Kevin?" asked Cathy, turning back to see him

"Of course it me!" he shouted

------------

2 minutes passed, and we where still fighting. And now, the Aliens where like 30.

I couldn't see where did they come. We continue fighting.

In th middle of the war, Chris had Cathy at his back, and he said:

"Cathy, I don't know if im going to have any other time to say this but…i…I think I love you!" she shouted

"Oh Chris, I think i…love you too!" the girl cried.

"Guys this is really very romantic" said Sam "But we are in the middle of something right now"

Why she had to ruin It all? Does she have a heart? I thought

Why I was so angry at Sam? Well, maybe because she kissed Kevin and she replaced me with him!

------------

20 minutes passed. And only one Twinker left.

Our guns where all ready to kill him.

"Why you came here?" Sam asked Kevin

"Our plan was to conquest Earth, sweetheart. Well…actually it was my father's plan. He sent me to this planet 2 years ago, to finish the mission he started. But my plan was first to kill the four of you." Answer him. "Yes. I always knew you where the Monster Buster Club. And I just wanted to get you out of my way so I can finish the mission my father gave me. And here, two years have passed, and nothing. I couldn't kill you."

"And you're not going to do it" said Chris

"Of Course not. But as people says: "Keep your enemies closer." "

"We are not going to help you, if that's what you mean" Sam shouted

"Ok. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I conquest your planet" Kevin said

"Not if we are here" I said

"Exactly! You are not going to be here this time. Im sorry guys, but I've got to go your king's house" he said

Then, he opened his mouth and that horrible blue gum came from it, shooting our guns, that felled to the floor.

Chris run to take his gun but Kevin opened again his mouth and the gum stuck his forehead to a tree.

Cathy tried to do the same, but she fell down and her butt get stuck to a rock because of that gum that Kevin shoot again. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew it wasn't a funny moment but Cmon!!! Her butt stuck to a rock!

I looked at Sam, and she took my hand because of the fear.

Kevin smirked s and he shot once again.

Oh no.

My foot got stuck into Sam's.

And Kevin run away.

**Oh, I hate this chapter :(**

**Next one will be better!!!**

**And what do you think will happen?**

**What a heck is the "King House"? And what is going to do Kevin?**

**Will the MBC do something about it? What are they going to do now that Chris is stuck to a tree, Cathy to a rock and Sam and Danny to each other's foot?**


	6. The Mission with Danny

**Author note: IM SORRY!!! Last chapter was boring, stupid and very long!!! **

**Chapter 6:****"The Mission…with Danny"**

Sam's pov

So, yeah, I was stuck into Danny's foot. Pretty cool huh?

Chris was trying to get unstuck, while Cathy (with her very, very long arm) took her gun.

"Ok, Cath. Try to repair this." I said, while Danny and I raced our feet. Cathy shooted the blue gum that got us stuck. But nothing happen. Our guns didn't work with that type of things.

"What did he meant when he said "your King's house"" asked Danny

Two minutes paased. And finally Chris answer.

"It means…that we have to go to Washington now!"

"What?" asked Cathy

"Yes. Maybe your right" I said. "It's the white house! He is going to kill the president, so he can govern us!"

"But…what about the rest of the world?" asked Cathy

"Maybe he is going to start here, in the United States. " said Danny "So then, he will kill every country's president."

"To go to Washington he has to run throe the woods. We still got the chance to catch him" I said

But Chris, looking at the tree he had infront of him said:

"You mean you are going to catch him. Cathy and I cant move."

I loked at Danny. He looked at me angrily and crossed his arms.

What was his problem?

--------------------------

We run throw the woods, and we fell to the ground like 20 times. It was hard to move in our position. Danny hadn't talked to me.

Finally, we heard somerhing.

We turned around.

"Shh. It comes from this trees." Said Danny

"Don't shush me!" I said a little too loud

We looked a shadow. It was Kevin.

"Oh man. That idiot got lost!" shouted Danny. But Kevin heard him.

He turned around and saw us.

We took our guns (Cathy had give it to us with her elasticity power)

"You cant escape Kevin. Its over. " I said

"Oh really?" he said.

Suddenly he took his gun an started shooting us.

We fell to the ground, still shooting at him.

When we tried to move, I felt I was unstuck.

That pig had shooted in the right place!

I woke up, and Danny did so. I went behin a tree, still in the figth.

Danny was behind me.

But then, it was all silent.

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"I don't know" I whispered

I looked infront of the tree.

And Kevin started shooting all around.

We did so, and finally, I got him.

He fell to the ground, dead.

But I couldn't notice something.

He had shoot the tree I had next to me.

I was so dispersed looking at him, that I didn't notice that that tree was falling into my head.

But someone did notice this.

Danny.

He run to me and he pushed me out of the way from the tree.

But he took my place.

…

…

…

Oh no…

"DANNY!!!"

It was too late.

I run and took the tree out of his body.

But he wasn't breading.

"Oh no, Danny." I said.

I took his shoulders and started moving him, hardly.

I gave him the kiss of life. But nothing. The artificial respiration didn't work.

"No please, Danny." I started to cry

"Please don't leave me."

I cried and cried.

And when all his body was wet because of my tears…he moved.

"Danny?" I said

….

….

….

"I knew you couldn't hate me" he whispered

"Danny!!! Youre alive!!!" is shouted

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I woke him up and I hug him.

"Im sorry." I said

"Why are you?" he asked. I didn't answered his question.

"You…you saved my life." I said

"We'll talk about that later." He said, seeing that our friends where coming

"Guys!" shouted Chris

"How could you get unstuck?" asked Danny

"My grandpa found us. Did you destroy Kevin?" Cathy said, but she knew the answer as she looked the dead alien body.

"You also got unstuck!" exclaimed Chris

"Not only that." Said Danny. "_She_ kissed me"

I blushed.

"It was…just because you were going to die" I said, while everyone laugh.

The atmosphere was now a happy one. And Danny was not angry at me.

He just…was the normal Danny again. Sure of himself.

The Danny I love.

----------------------------------

I called Mr. Thomson to say sorry. But he said the play was excellent. He called Wendy to be Juliet, and he found a new Romeo, Jeremmy.

I laugh when I heard it. But the two of them had read the story, and they were good actors.

Mr. Thomson even said thanks to me!

Ah…I love when things finish well. And I hate to be wrong.

But now all was ok. I still have my friends, and sooner or later I will say Danny what I feel. Kevin is gone, like all those Aliens.

And I learned two things:

I know what love is

I learned how to like me for me. Yes, I might be uptight, stubborn and all that stuff. But its just like I am. And I love it.

Now im in my house, it's 6:30 pm of the they after we killed Kevin. I've sleep up to 3:00 pm. I was very, very, tired.

The phone calls.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hello Sam. How are you?"

"Oh, hi Cath. Everything's fine and you?"

"Here I am, dressing for the prom! This night will be sooooo awesome"

"…"

"Sam? Are you there?"

"…"

"Sam!!!"

"The prom. I forgot about it."

"What? You don't have a partner?"

"No."

"But you have to go."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. When is it?"

"Uh… 30 minutes?"

"WHAT!!! I'm still on my pijammas!"

"OMG!!! You wont be ready for 7:00!"

"Fail is not an option"

**Sooooo???!!!! What do you think?**

**Next one will be the last chapter. Maybe I'll make a sequel. **

**Get ready for next chapter: "The Prom" With Danny and Sam's pov. **

**Reade it here, on soon.**


	7. The Prom

**Authors note: Thanks a lot for all the coments!!! I hope you enjoy my last chapter!!!**

**Chapter 7: "The Prom"**

Sam's pov

I was not going to be late. I was going to be there.

"I don't care I have no partner." I said while I choosed a dress.

But non of the dresses I took where perfect for the prom.

And what if…

No.

No. No. No

I cant use Juliet's dress!

Well, I still have it, and I couldn't use it in the play.

But it give me bad memories.

Oh! What a heck! Its perfect!

After I dressed, I took my rose, and used it in my dark, long hair.

………………………………

Everyone was dancing, and I saw Chris and Cathy there, too. Cathy looked pretty good with a light-blue dress. And Chris looked great in that tux.

They were the perfect couple.

I whispered.

I also wanted to have a perfect couple.

The prom was inside a big room, that had a balcony, I guess for the loosers that didn't have a couple.

That's why I was the only one there.

Not for much.

"Sam" said Danny

"Oh, Danny" I said.

OMG! He looked great!!! The black tuxedo looked great with his deep green eyes.

"Where is Wendy?" I asked him

"Wendy? I don't know…I guess she's dancing with her new boyfriend" he said, but he didn't seem sad about that.

I couldn't understand it. He's been in love with her since his first day in the school.

"Eh…you…you look great" he said

I blushed.

"You too" I said

"So where is your couple?"

"I don't have one"

Danny's pov

"I don't have one"

What? Sam didn't have any couple?

_Stop looking at her!_

Oh, but she looks so…beautiful

_Yeah, that's true, but don't fall for her!_

Oh shut up! I'm going to dance with her

_No don't do it!_

Of course I will

"Wanna dance? I mean… we don't have any couple and i…" before I could finish, Sam put her arms in my shoulders, and we started dancing.

"Wow, that's a beautiful rose you have there" I said

"Oh, thanks. I found it in drama."

"Dr…Drama?"

"Yes"

"Oh, you mean when you were kissing Kevin" I said angry

"You saw us?"

"Sadly…" I said

"Well, but at least you know the truth now."

"What?"

"What? Chris didn't tell you?"

"Uh…no"

"Ah. Danny, after we knew we were going to be Romeo and Juliet, Kevin said that f I didn't convince Mr. Thomson he would be Romeo, he and his basketball team would hurt you. And…that's why I wanted him to be Romeo" she explained

What a heck!!!???

Well… she told me the truth, I think I have to do the same with her.

"Uh…Sam. I have to tell you something. That rose you found, was the one I wanted to give you before I saw you and Kevin kissing."

"What?"

"Yes. Look, I'd never liked Wendy. Cause…im in love with someone else…" I said

"Who?" she asked

C'mon do it!!! Tell her!!!

_Don't do it, man!!! You cant do it. _

Why not?

_Because she will think you are a soft-guy!_

And what if I am?

_Whatever, I know what I said._

C'mon, just do it now Danny!!!

_Don't do it…_

"You'll find out" I said.

And then I kissed her.

She closed her eyes and I did so.

And that, was the best moment of my life.

"I love you to" she said

YAY!!!

**The end…**

**So??? **

**Me: Told ya you were the perfect couple**

**Danny and Sam: Well…**

**Me: "Well?" Oh C'mon, opposites attract!**


End file.
